lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Teletoon Idents
Over the course of time, Teletoon, "it's unreal", has aired many iconic bumpers with the channel's logo on it (i.e. Space Cycles). With over twenty of these behind us, some will go missing. * More "Morning Planet" IDs (1997) (FOUND) * More "Afternoon Planet" IDs (1997) (FOUND) * More "Evening Planet" IDs (1997) (FOUND) * More "Night Planet" IDs (1997) (FOUND) * "Night Planet Hallway" ID (1997) * "Night Planet Eye Monster" ID (1997) * More "Teletina" IDs (1999) *"UFO" ID (FULL version) (2001) (FOUND) *"Sleigh" ID (2001) (FOUND) *"Toast" ID (2001) (FOUND) *"Curling" ID (2003) (FOUND) *"Snow Bug" ID (2003) *"Dung Beetle" ID (2003) *"Cow" ID (2003) (FOUND) *"Robot Brain" ID (2003) *"Space Diner" ID (2003) *"Model T" ID (2003) *"Monkeys" ID (2003) (FOUND) *"Vampire" ID (2003) (FOUND) *"Mitosis" ID (2003) *"Dog" ID (2003) *"Spider Web" ID (2003) *"Snow Skating" ID (2003) *2005 Bumpers and IDs *"Teletoon Presents" ID (2007)' (FOUND)' *"Inuit Avalanche" ID (2003) (FOUND) UPDATE: *June 21, 2016: The "Cow" ID has been found. Link: https://vimeo.com/33309219 *March 23, 2017: The "Sleigh" (which is cutted off in the beginning) and "Curling" IDs has been officially found by the YT user MCMXCIX MM. Link to "Sleigh" ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjRoC-nEetw Link to "Curling" ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEosKj2KqB8 The original video has been deleted, however it was reuploaded here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVyd7K1Vluk *May 4, 2017 - The full "UFO" ID has been found by the YT user Rewind Eats the Tape. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wS8ir1ROfro (at 4:18) The original video has been deleted, but was reuploaded here, but it's in low quality: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2YNQH-dTO0o (at 1:21) *October 9, 2017 - The Morning Planet, Evening Planet and Night Planet IDs has been found. Link: https://vimeo.com/216705860 *December 21, 2017 - The full "Sleigh" ID has been found by the YT user Originalsboy11. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfHPLMoe5u8 (at 0:24) *December 22, 2017 - All of Chris Mullington's 1997 IDs are officially found by the YouTube user Rare Teletoon ids. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GT0CUlGpBg4 (Be careful with the robot dog though, this one has epilepsy and watch out for the baby mask bumper! It has a jumpscare!) *April 20th, 2018 - A photo has surfaced! It may be one we don't know about since it has a fish on it. I'll put it in the gallery. *September 13th, 2018 - A few of the IDs are finally found! The fish photo is revealed to be a picture from the "Inuit Avalanche" ID, which has been recently found. "Teletoon Presents" ID: Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLzfVAJGwno "Monkeys" ID: Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEVh0TZ-NGw "Inuit Avalanche" ID: Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Vl3-cQp8Ds *May 23, 2019 - The "Toast" ID has been found by the YT user Mick The Big Movie Fanatic 2002. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGGsPr0Phwg *July 7, 2019 - The "Vampire" ID has been found by the YT user Retrontario. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYWVzShakVw Gallery Curling.PNG|Curling ID. (FOUND) Vampire.PNG|Vampire ID. Dung Beetle.PNG|Dung Beetle ID. Space Diner.PNG|Space Diner ID. Toast.PNG|Toast ID. (FOUND) Cow.PNG|Cow ID. (FOUND) Mitosis.png|Mitosis ID. Model_T.png|Model T ID. Robot_Brain.png|Robot Brain ID. Snow_Bug.png|Snow Bug ID. Monkeys.png|Monkeys ID. (FOUND) Web.PNG|Spider Web ID. Sled.PNG|Sleigh ID. (FOUND) b92fe5877f24c43ac9051d74bc88aaa7bf2f8143.jpg|Dog ID. Snow Skating.png|Snow Skating ID. Teletoonsfish3.jpg|Inuit Avalanche ID. Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost CGI Category:Teletoon